writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Katniss
'TAKING OVER THE WORLD ' ' ' '3 girls start a book club. And we use a book to make Britney spears hair magical. Then we fight our way into the white house ad take over Obama. Using the magical hair. Then put him on live television. And make him say “WHO RUN THE WORLD. LIBARINANS.” Then we will send all the adults to Finland. And put a HUGE FENCE AROUND IT. AND THERE PRISONERS . AND THE KIDS WILL RULE THE WORLD. NO SCHOOL. NO TEACHERS. NO PARENTS. AND WE GET TO JOY RIDE ALLLL DAY. WE RUN ALL THE SHOPS AND WE OWN ALL THE HOUSES. ' ' ' 'Step one: making the book club. The terrible three, lurk the local libraries, To find willing candidates to take over the world. Over 6 months they collect 60 willing people. We meet in the clouds by climbing jacks beanstalk. When we meet we AND discuss, The possibility of getting Brittney spears hair. ' ' ' 'Step two: luckily she went on a drunken, mental breakdown and shaved all her hair off. We took it from her garbage. And then took it to the clouds. We took 60 strands of hair, and sold the rest on eBay. There we got the mystic funding for the operation. Well called it operation. Jacks cow. Then we took a magical story book that miss linen agreed to borrow from the library. Then we made it mystical and all that jazz. Then we handed out a stand to everyone. To use as a bookmark. ' ' ' 'Step three: We took the strands and put them together to make a teleporter. MWAHAHA we direct the leaders into Obama’s office and tie him up because he fell asleep on the desk. We put him in the closet. Then open the lid off the computer to watch the security tapes we watch as everyone takes over the building. With there mystical weapons gained from books such as. Percy Jackson’s lighting sward. All the weapons from narnia. ECT ' ' ' 'Step four: now that we have gained control of the world. We set up the mirror from snow white. Which creates a imagine to every window and mirror In the world. Where the three leaders address the world. “Hello people of earth. I shall now call you monkeys. So monkeys as you can see. We are now in control of you. So if you don’t comply to everything were saying we will take away all your bananas. You decided.” The leader says. Then the second one says. “So in translation. Your food.” ' 'The third one says “And cows.” The first one says finally. “By the way to show we are in control”. “OBAMA! WHO RUNS THE WORLD?” there is no reply. “ANSER OR WE SAY.” All three start to say “NO WE CAN-“ he begins “okay………the Librans rule the world.” ' '“So finally world. Comply or there will be no more yellow fruit.” ' 'At that the TV goes off. ' ' ' 'Step five. After 1 year of adults doing nothing. We finally take action. And easily kidnap Britney spears take more of her hair. And then we teleport all the adults to Finland. After another year they have created a big wall, around Finland and we lock them in. AND THE KIDS GO PSYCO. ' ' ' 'THE END. ' ' ' ' ' 'HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYIED. ' 'BTW this was done late one night at a sleep over. my serious stories will continue. Please comment on what you thought! ' Category:Blog posts